


It's okay Greely

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [6]
Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Implied Relationships, Nobody is Dead, Pre-Canon, Young Characters, Young Greely(Animal Jam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Young Alphas.(i add Juno but he was turned into a statue at his sacrifice.)Peck - toddlerGilbert - teenager - young adultGreely - mini wolf(little wolf)Juno - adultLiza - teenagerGraham - adultCosmo - young adultHead Canon: Juno will be a guy





	It's okay Greely




End file.
